


Silence of Stars

by KillTheDirector



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 14 year age difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Homelessness, Kind of Stockholm syndrome-y, Kylo creepin, Kylo is 29, Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rey is 15, The First Order is a gang turned terrorist group, dubcon, kylo has no chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: Rey is a girl just trying to get on her feet after running away from her abusive foster home and stumbles upon a seemingly abandoned house. Kylo Ren (formally Benjamin Organa-Solo) has just gotten out of prison and is eager to begin bringing about a new world order.





	1. Chapter 1

Her lips are chapped and bleeding while she struggles to rub her hands together for warmth. Wet sounding coughs shake her entire frame, her joints creaking and groaning with the action. 

Half melted snow sits in dirty clumps on the side of the road; the crystals are stained a grey-green and mottled with piss both from animals and humans. There's steam coming from the covered manhole in the middle of the road that's peppered with parked cars. It crawls its way over to her and makes her nose wrinkle with the stench. 

She lets out another weak little cough and snorts up the snot that's beginning to leak from her nose. The backpack hoisted over one skinny shoulder isn't heavy enough to be an enormous burden, but carrying it without rest for the past three days has her looking for a place where she won't be hassled for the night. 

Though she's been nearly coughing out a lung, her eyes are still sharp and spy a window that's been hastily covered by damp plywood. The corner has been ripped off enough for her to be able to squeeze though after she's shoved her bag in. 

She lands with a near silent thud on a moldy carpet; the smell of mildew is preferable to the smell of sewage. She grabs for her bag and rifles though it, letting out a small breath of victory when her thin fingers wrap around the heavy flashlight she stole from her last home. 

The light comes on with a too loud click, washing the abandoned house in a yellow glow. She methodically checks each room, memorizing the house's layout--which floorboard creaks, what small spaces she could squeeze herself into--and concludes that she's been the only one in here in what seems to be a while. 

She goes into the kitchen, her nose wrinkling at the heavy layer of dust on the black and white checkerboard countertop. A noise of happiness leaves her throat unbidden when she finds canned food that hasn't expired yet. 

Grabbing the cans from the cupboards, she goes back into the living room; a sense of victory and hesitant hope begins to bloom under her heart as she settles down for the night, stomach full of cold beans and corned beef hash. 

_Maybe this is where I can restart?_ She thinks, eyes growing heavy as her fatigue begins to weigh down her limbs. _Maybe I could actually...make this place a home...?_

() **Six Months Later** ()

Rey grimaces as yet another customer gripes about their coffee being _too hot, too sweet, too blah blah blah_. Finn snorts beside her, doing his best to appear like he's not laughing and instead is dutifully mixing coffee. 

She glares at him from out of the corner of her eye, but her glower morphs into a sunny smile when yet another person walks up to the counter. 

An hour later Rey lets her head fall to the faux wood counter with a thunk, a soft groan leaving her while Finn wipes the sweat from his forehead. "Whew, that was a rush." He says, broad shoulders slumping in relief at seeing no one coming in. 

"I thought I was going to die." Rey sighs, lifting her head from the counter. 

"Yeah, well at least _you_ get to go home. I gotta be here another four hours!" Rey smiles at her coworker, looking over at the dark clock to see that it is time for her shift to be over. 

She glances up from untying her apron, a worried expression on her face. "Do you need me to help you with anything else before I get out of here?" Even though she prays he says no, the extra time spent here means extra pay. 

Finn shakes his head and makes a shooing motion with his hands. "Nah, I got it here. Go enjoy your day off." 

Rey laughs softly and clocks out. She waves a hand over her shoulder and gives Finn a sunny smile before venturing out into the oppressive June heat. 

Finn was truly a godsend after she ran away from her last foster home. She had stole a newspaper from outside of the cafe that he owned with his partner, and when she was being screamed at by the magazine seller, Finn had come to her rescue and given her a job. 

Rey scrubs a hand down her face, grimacing at the oily feeling and turns to make a beeline for the local YMCA. 

It's easy to sneak past the front desk and when hot water spurts from the old pipes and onto her head, Rey relaxes with a sigh. 

It's been six months since she left Unkar's hell hole and found her own little home. 

_Where I'm squatting._ She thinks as she scrapes her fingers through her thick brown hair. _A home is a home._

Getting out of the shower, Rey quickly dries off and redresses in her work clothes. It's not the cleanest she's ever felt, but she knows that the heat inside the house she's shacked up will be oppressive so she won't be cleaner for much longer. 

It's a thirty minute walk from the house, so she stops to grab a few groceries and a large bag of ice that cools her hands down as she carries it against herself. The cooler Finn had given her after a white lie about going camping sits in the basement of the house, and the ice is getting too low to keep anything for very long. 

Rey lets out a quick breath from her nose, juggling her groceries between one arm and then next as she quickly walks home. 

If Finn and Poe knew where she was staying, not to mention how old she actually is, they wouldn't hesitate to call the cops. 

It's a thought that always makes her deny the subtle requests for them to come over, not trusting them to keep her secret even after five months of knowing them. 

Rey looks both ways on the deserted street before scampering over to where her 'door' is. The plywood hangs loose over the window, but she knows the entrance is well hidden. 

She slides into the house without a backwards glance, ears perked to listen if there are any unwanted guests in the place. Thankfully there doesn't seem to be anyone, so she gets to work lighting the candles peppered about the place so she can see. 

She makes her way to the basement with the bag of ice in her arms. Thankfully it hasn't melted too much, and the cold was welcomed especially after coming back into the stagnant air of the closed off house. 

Rey wipes the sweat from her brow and goes back upstairs and into a room that once might have been an office, but now served as her bedroom. 

She digs through the ratty purse she had gotten from a donation bin outside of the grocery store and pulls out a wad of ones and even a few fives. Rey smiles slightly to herself as she straightens them and smooths out the wrinkles. 

She folds the money carefully and sticks them into an overstuffed envelope. She holds the envelope close to her chest before placing the package up on the topmost shelf in the office's closet. 

$430, her entire savings and her ticket into getting an actual home that had running water and electricity after she turned 18. 

Rey flops onto her bed--an assortment of blankets and pillows she had gotten from the Salvation Army--and lets out a long sigh, "Three more years."

Sweat begins to pool under her back and armpits, so she squirms out of her work clothes and lays spread eagle in her underwear. 

She stares at the popcorn ceiling that's stained from water damage coming in from the second floor. Her stomach growls softly, but she ignores it in favor of thinking about what she's going to do with her day off tomorrow. 

_I could sneak into one of Dr. Skywalker's classes...maybe go swimming?_ Her eyes flutter for a moment before sliding shut. _A day off sounds nice..._

She jolts awake at the sound of a key scraping in a lock. The room is dark, indicating that her candles have gone out and that it's now officially night time. Rey's heart pounds furiously against her breast bone as she sees light moving over the frosted double doors of the closed office. 

"Jesus, this place is a hell hole." An accented voice snips; the light moves and she hears what sounds like a scoff. "It looks like someone was camping out in here!" 

She thinks about bolting for the door, or chancing the risk of escaping out of one of the windows. 

"Kylo will be pissed about that." Another voice, this time female and smooth, joins the other. She sounds vaguely amused by this fact. Rey swallows and glances to the closet a few feet away. 

"Like I give a _fuck_ what that brat gets upset about." The first voice is getting closer, the light shining brilliantly through the door's frosted glass. Rey sucks in a sharp breath and slowly crawls out from the blankets that are wrapped around her sweaty legs. 

The second voice laughs, "You should be because _you're_ the one who has to pick him up." 

Rey keeps her eyes glued to the door and holds her breath when the knob begins to jiggle. "Don't remind me--" There's a loud creak. Rey's eyes dart to her foot where it's planted on one of the loudest floorboards in the house. 

She dives for the closet as soon as the office door bursts open. Rey shuts the closet door closed with a snap and hears the first voice yelling. "There's someone in here!" 

Two sets of footsteps pound into the room while Rey holds the door closed. "They're in the fucking closet." She doesn't make a sound even as the door rattles on its hinges. 

"Must be our little scavenger." The second voice says softly, the sound of a gun cocking extremely loud in comparison. Rey feels her heart in her throat as the door shakes. She lets out a cry when the knob slips from her sweaty palms, the light from the two people's phones blinding as the door is wrenched open. 

Rey holds up her hands, flinching and waiting for the inevitable bullet. There's a long pause before the first voice spits out a harsh curse. "Fuck." 

She lets out a yelp when she's dragged from the closet by her hair and practically thrown onto the ground. She's suddenly aware that she's only in her underwear and at the mercy of two people, one of which who has a gun. 

Rey squeezes her eyes shut over unshed tears, her hands curling into fists. She survived and escaped Unkar's leery glances and harsh punishments only for her life to end like this. 

One of the voices above her lets out a harsh sigh, and she hears the squeak of boots beside her head. "Jesus Christ, it's a kid." The woman says; Rey chances a look up, eyes locking with two sets of cool blue. 

The first voice belongs to a sour looking red head who turns away with a scowl. He has a dark phone pressed to his ear and moves away from them while speaking harshly. The woman is kneeling down beside Rey, her long legs wrapped in black pants and stuffed in equally dark knee high boots. 

"You're in a world of shit, kid." The woman mutters, one large hand wrapped around a dark gun. Rey has to tear her eyes away from the weapon and onto the woman's striking face. 

"W-what do you mean?" She hates how pathetic her voice sounds. The woman doesn't get a chance to answer because the man storms into the office, his thumb practically stabbing the screen of his phone as he does. 

"What's wrong?" The woman asks, her tone bored though Rey can see the sharp flash of interest in her ice blue eyes. 

The man's gaze falls upon Rey, his lips twisting as if he doesn't know whether to smile or frown. "Apparently we're going to babysit this little rat until Ren gets here. He wants to see for himself who's been snooping around his house." 

Rey's eyebrows furrow in confusion while the woman glances at her briefly. "At least you don't have to pick him up." She says unhelpfully. 

The man huffs out an unamused laugh and grabs the office chair. He all but falls into it and reaches around to snatch out his own gun. Rey swallows down the gasp of fear upon seeing the dark metal; instead she sits up and glares. 

"I didn't do anything." She bites out, skin crawling when she sees the man's eyes dart down to her modest bust then back up to her eyes. 

He snorts and raises an eyebrow. "You were at the wrong place at the wrong time." He shrugs a shoulder and leans back in the chair. "You probably should get comfortable, rat. It's going to take a little bit for him to get here." 

Rey doesn't know why, but her stomach drops. _I have a bad feeling about this..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets the owner of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! To clear up some confusion, Rey is 15. I miscounted years before, so I'm sorry for any confusion!

He was thirteen the first time he was arrested. At the time he had been running with a few of the older kids, enjoying their attention and praise whenever he did something they particularly liked. 

They liked that he acted fearless but they liked his temper even more. 

He was arrested because he had nearly beat a kid unconscious after one of the older kids had told him to do it. At first he was just trying to slap the kid around, not to inflict lasting injuries...and then the kid had turned around and decked him across the face. 

He saw red. 

The next thing he knew, he was being pried off of the kid by his father's partner, the red and blue lights of their cruiser nearly blinding as he was hauled into the back. 

His knuckles were split open and bleeding sluggishly and he was pretty sure his nose was broken, but he had never felt more alive. 

Years later, Kylo Ren (formally Benjamin Organa-Solo, but he doesn't want to think about his past life or about how his new life will effect it) stares at the officer handing him his belongings through a metal slat. He's glad to be out of the prison orange and into his own clothes even if the shirt fits a little snugger than it did three years ago. 

"Be seein' you again, Solo." The officer grinds out, harshly sliding the clip board with his discharge papers on it toward him. 

Kylo doesn't correct the man about his name, and gives him a charming smile that has the man frowning even more. "I wouldn't bet on it." 

He's led out of the prison doors, shoes squeaking on the highly waxed floors as he slides his phone out of the plastic bag. Turning it on, Kylo makes a face at the numerous messages popping up. The officers who are showing him out all but shove him through the door. 

He stumbles into the humid June night, long dark hair curling slightly against his neck. Kylo stares up at the inky sky, phone dangling between his fingers. 

The sky was something he missed while being on the inside. 

His phone begins to vibrate with an incoming call; a curse falls from his mouth upon seeing _Hux_ across the screen. 

"Where are you?" Kylo says in place of a greeting, his eyes scanning the parking lot for the man's obnoxious black car. 

" _We have a situation._ " 

Kylo groans loudly. He just got out and already something was being fucked up. He pinches the bridge of his nose and digs through the plastic bag to get the pack of cigarettes he knows he was arrested with. "Well take care of it." He leans against a brick wall, the material of his teeshirt dragging over the brick as he slides down to the ground. 

Hux makes a noise over the phone, and Kylo had to stifle a grin at imagining the man's face. " _It seems that the base has a squatter in it. I didn't know if you wanted to take care of it yourself._

Kylo pauses in lifting the rather stale cigarette to his mouth. The house had secrets that he knew Snoke wanted to be kept...even if the person who stumbled upon them were of the typical homeless variety--drunks, druggies, or those with some sort of mental illness--the man would want the situation taken care of. By him. 

He takes a long drag and then stubs out the cigarette. "Watch over them until I get there." He orders and then hangs up, knowing that it'll fuck with Hux even more. 

Kylo takes a moment to breathe; he drops his head between his knees, hands curled loose around the plastic item bag. He takes a moment to himself, one that doesn't involve cell mates or officers or gang members. 

Sucking in a quick breath, Kylo calls for a late night cab. He hates that he has to rely on either Hux or Phasma to pick him up, but he supposes that's just how it is when you're locked up for three years for aggravated assault. 

He slides into the back of the cab and doesn't look at the driver when he tells the man the address. Kylo looks out the slightly tinted windows at the sky, mind wandering. 

He wonders how long it'll be before Snoke contacts him, how long it'll take for their plans to come to fruition, and about the squatter in his house. 

No doubt it'll be taken care of quickly even though Hux didn't give any indication that the squatter was just another homeless person. Kylo finds himself intrigued despite all the signs pointing to the mundane. 

There's hardly any traffic due to the late hour so the cab pulls up in front of the house forty minutes later. Kylo gets out of the car without a backward glance, ignoring the spluttering anger of the driver as he strides up to the front door. 

Phasma greets him on the wrap around porch, an amused tilt to her pale lips. "Welcome home." She says mockingly. 

Kylo barely spares her a glance. "Pay the cab." He hears her scoff as he walks into the dark house. 

His nose wrinkles at the smell of burning candles and mildew; there's a light from a flashlight on in his old office, and he can see figures moving around beyond the frosted doors.

Fatigue claws at the insides of his eyes; all he really wanted to do was come home, eat something that was deep fried and greasy, and crawl into bed, not taking care of some idiot that thought breaking into his house was a good idea. 

There's suddenly a loud crash and the doors to the office are thrown open. Hux yells out, flailing on the floor where he's fallen while a blur shoots past Kylo. 

The man doesn't take a second to react and grabs the person trying to flee. A female voice cries out a slew of curses, her thin body thrashing in his strong hold. He gets a sharp elbow to the gut which causes him to release a grunt of pain, but he holds on. 

"Let me _go_!" He's a momentarily stunned at the volume and strength of the girl's voice, but he shakes his head and tosses her into the office where Hux is seething. 

Kylo walks in behind her calmly and shuts the door. He sees the girl's thin shoulders tense, and she turns to glare up at him with furious hazel eyes. Hux goes to grab her arm, but Kylo cuts his gaze over to the red head. The other man pauses and then scowls while dropping his arm. 

"So, this is the scavenger." He says, eyes sweeping down her small body in appreciation. She's wearing a too large shirt with an Air Force decal and shorts that show off her slender legs. He hasn't seen a woman in over three years save for the few correctional officers. 

The girl's glare burns like a brand on his skin, over his cheekbones and the scar that stands out bright against his pale face. "I didn't do anything to your fucking house." She hisses, her hands tightening into fists at her sides. 

Kylo waves a dismissive hand at Hux who scoffs but complies. He sees the girl's eyes dart to the door, fear sparking in the hazel depths at the prospect of being alone with him. A small ember of irritation settles in his gut because she had been alone with Hux for god knows how long. 

He rights the chair Hux had knocked over in the girl's attempt to flee and sits down. Kylo waits a few moments to speak, watching the girl as she internally debates whether or not to try and run again. "I wouldn't." He says offhandedly, liking the way she jumps. "...what's your name?" 

"Go to hell." Kylo enjoys the fire meshing with the fear in her glare. He hums softly and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

"I'm trying to be civil. What's your name." The girl swallows and looks anywhere but him. 

"Rey Kenobi." He finds himself smirking at the clipped tone Rey takes. 

"How old are you, Rey?" Her lips thin to a white line and she glares at a place in a dark corner. 

"What's it to you?" Kylo stands slowly and allows his smirk to stretch over his mouth. 

"Because I don't make it a habit of fucking kids," he sees her eyes widen and her gaze lands on him. "Though I can make an exception." 

Rey's face pales and she takes a step back. Kylo knows his height is intimidating and uses it to his advantage as he takes a small step toward her. She lets out a squeak and grits her teeth hard enough that he can hear. "I-I'm 18." She says shakily. 

Kylo snorts. "It would be in your best interest not to lie to me." 

"Fuck off!" He sees her fist coming and grabs it. She chokes back a grunt of pain as he yanks her arm behind her back and drops to her knees. 

"I told you," He grinds out, amusement melting into annoyance. "It would be in your best interest not to lie to me. Now, how old are you?" 

"Let go of me, you fucking psycho!" He pulls a little until there's a soft pop and Rey lets out a string of curses that could put a sailor to shame. "Fuck! F-fine! I'm 15!" 

Kylo drops her arm and she scrambles to get away from him. He notes the unshed tears welling in her hazel eyes and refuses to feel bad. "Alright, Rey Kenobi the 15 year old...what should I do with you?"

He sees that she's shaking while she cradles the arm he had bent to her chest. She licks her lips and his eyes track the movement hungrily. "You could let me go?" Her voice is small and nothing like the strong cries from earlier. "I won't...I won't come back and you could get on with your life." 

Kylo plays with the idea; he doesn't have the energy to put toward keeping sure she's kept under heavy scrutiny, though he doesn't really want to put her down either. It would be easy, sure, to put a bullet between her pretty eyes and be done with it...but...

"I'm not going to do that." He says after a moment and watches her expression turn from fearful to angry. 

"Why not?" 

He sits back down with a small sigh. "You've been living here rent free for god knows how long." Kylo rests his chin on his hand and stares her down, daring her to say anything. "You're going to work for me until I deem your debt paid in full." 

Rey opens her mouth and closes it in shock. He sees a flush gathering in the apples of her cheeks and decides that he likes the expression of bewilderment over the girl's face. 

_Jesus, calm down._ He attributes the rush of arousal to not being sexually active for three years and shakes himself with a scowl. 

"I could call the cops...have you arrested for-for child labor." Kylo yawns. 

"Then you'd have to deal with the system yourself. I'm assuming a 15 year old doesn't live in an abandoned house just for kicks." He raises an eyebrow. "You don't have anywhere to go." 

There are tears flashing bright in her wide eyes, but she doesn't let them fall. Kylo admires her determination not to show her distress. "I-I already have a job." The argument is a weak one and they both know it. 

Kylo stands up from the chair and runs a hand through his hair. He makes a note to have the electricity and water turned on in the morning and turns to leave. "You'll have to quit it. You'll be making more money working for me anyway." 

He ignores her cry of outrage from behind him as he closes the office. "Guard the door." Phasma and Hux exchange a look. 

"You're having a kid work for us?" Phasma frowns slightly, her platinum brows furrowing minutely. 

Kylo rolls a shoulder in a shrug and makes his way upstairs. He doesn't say anything about his decision, and even though Hux and Phasma are closest enough to his rank to ask questions, they don't have the authority to do anything about it. 

He opens the door to his bedroom and wrinkles his nose at the smell of dust and mold that hangs like a cloud. 

The first of Rey's many tasks would be to clean the entire house, he decides and flops onto the bed with a groan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some day I may write something nice and fluffy for these characters, but today is not that day. This chapter is shorter than I wanted buuuuut...eh. 
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Rey wants to scream or cry or something other than sit by herself and wait for him to come back. 

She curls up into a tight protective ball, her arms hugging her knees to her chest while frustrated tears leak from her eyes. 

The red headed man had called him Kylo Ren; the name had pinged familiar in Rey's mind, and when Kylo Ren had caught her trying to get out, the realization slotted into place. 

She remembered when she was still living with Unkar and had seen a breaking news bulletin over the tv. Thankfully her foster guardian had been passed out, so she was able to watch in wide eyed shock as the words **Suspected Terrorist Arrested On Minor Charges** slid across the television screen. 

He was being led out of a court room in cuffs and had looked every bit as furious as he did calm when she officially met him three years later. There was a fresh cut cleaving though the pale skin of his face that had healed--it seemed--into a bright scar, and his dark hair was in a wild disarray while his dark eyes had purple bags lining them. 

Unkar had began to stir, so Rey scrambled away without so much as a backward glance. She remembered thinking that it was a good thing he had been arrested before someone had really gotten hurt. 

Rey scrubs a hand down her face with a scowl. She just wanted to get out of a bad situation only to land herself in an even worse one. She saw how Kylo Ren's eyes slid like a caress over her body, and he had even said that he would 'make an exception' to his not fucking kids rule. 

She feels sick, her stomach empty due to having fallen asleep before she was able to eat. Her head pounds behind her eyes while she allows a little sob to hiccup out of her lips. 

Rey falls into a fitful sleep after exhausting herself with crying. Lights bursting on wake her hours later, and there's a shout of anger from above her. Rey feels her stomach swoop low with dread because it seems like Kylo Ren's room is right over her. 

She rubs the heel of one hand into her eye, curling into a defensive position while she hears heavy footfalls thunder above. 

"I thought you wanted the electricity on first thing in the morning?" The red headed man's voice sounds far too innocent outside of the office door. Rey huffs out a small laugh, but clamps her mouth shut when the figure guarding her room moves out of the way and the door opens with a rather ominous creek. 

Kylo Ren is an enormous man and fills the doorframe while Rey struggles to look anywhere but him. She doesn't glare even though she wants to, and considers trying to make a break for it even though she's certain it would only end up like last night. 

"Good, you're up." He doesn't make a move to come into the room, but Rey's defenses rise just in case. Her wrist where he had grabbed it the night before is decorated with purple bruises. 

"What do you want?" Her voice is rough from sleep, and she can feel that one side of her hair is sticking up. Rey hopes that she looks gross enough that it deters any sort of...advances he might make. 

He crosses his arms across his chest and stares her down. In the light, his features are less angular and more regal; she eyes the scar cutting across his face and watches as his full lips twitch into a smirk. "You're going to start repaying me for the rent you owe." Rey clenches her hands into tight fists and she meets his dark eyes straight on without cowering. He seems to find her defiance amusing, and pushes away from where he had been leaning on the door frame. 

She stands to try and not appear so vulnerable as he stalks closer even though he's a head taller than her, and gives him the best glare she can. "How do you suggest I do that?" She says, proud that her voice doesn't shake in fear. 

Kylo raises a dark eyebrow and stops barely an arms length away from her. "To start, you're gonna clean the entire house. It's a fucking pigsty." 

Rey blinks in confusion, the command something she hadn't been expecting especially after the leering looks and dark promise the night before. "W-what?" 

Kylo snorts and ages down at her with an intensity that makes her skin crawl. "Were you expecting me to tell you to suck my dick?" 

Rey flushes brightly and grimaces. "I'd bite it off!" 

He huffs and turns gracefully on his heel. "And I'd shoot you in the head, now get to work." 

()()

"Asshole fucking prick." Rey grumbles under her breath while she scrubs furiously at the upstairs bathroom tiles with an old toothbrush Kylo had _thrown_ at her an hour ago. 

Her fingers have long since pruned and her shoulders are beginning to burn with the repeated movements. It's not as if she's unused to manual labor--Unkar had required all of the children under his 'care' to scrounge around in his junkyard in order to find the best parts for _hours_ \--but it doesn't make the humiliation lessen. 

She leans back on her haunches and rubs a hand over her forward to wipe away the sweat dripping into her eyes. 

At least there's air conditioning. 

Rey can hear Kylo and his two cronies--Hux and Phasma--moving around downstairs. They had been discussing something (or someone) for a lengthy amount of time, but had always stopped when she entered the room. Now it seems like they're arguing over what toppings to put on their pizza. 

Rey's stomach growls and she grimaces, reminded that she hasn't eaten all day. She glares down at the half scrubbed floor, bitterly wondering if Kylo will give her anything to eat or if he plans to deprive her. 

_I probably really will have to suck his dick._ She wants to gag at the thought but instead goes back to scrubbing the floor. 

It's an hour later when she's startled out of her half dazed thoughts by a knock on the door frame. She smacks her head against the bottom of the sink and lets out a sharp curse; Rey whirls around to focus her ire on--surprise surprise--Kylo Ren who is standing just outside of the bathroom. 

Holding a plate with a slice of pizza on it. 

Her eyes dart from the plate to his face then back. She scowls, not moving from her kneeled position on the floor, nor taking her hand from where it's pressed against her aching head. "What?" She finally snaps. 

"Do you wanna eat?" He sounds confused, but his voice is ragged at the edges. Rey looks back to his face and sees that he's staring at her with thinly veiled hunger that makes her insides squirm. 

She bites down on the inside of her cheek until she tastes blood. "...are you gonna make me do anything for it?" 

Rey watches a muscle jump in his cheek, but instead of answering, he sets the plate down a little harsher than necessary. They stare at one another for a few seconds before he stomps away. 

She blinks and then quickly scrambles over to the plate; snatching it up, she scans the hall just to see if he'll come back, but when there's no indication of it, she takes a large bite. 

It's cold.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to go back to work." Kylo doesn't look up from his computer (Hux's computer that he had bullied the man into giving him in actuality, but he's going to ignore that). Instead, he releases a little hum to indicate that he had heard her but that he wasn't going to answer her. 

Rey stands in front of him with bruises on her knees and the smell of bleach around her like a halo. He stares at the computer screen because looking up at the girl would most likely crack his resolve. 

Seeing her for the past two days on her hands and knees, pert ass in the air while dark grumbles fell out of her mouth was practically _torture._

"Did you clean the basement yet?" Kylo asks while quickly shooting an email off to Snoke; the man hasn't answered any of his emails yet, but Kylo isn't worried...for now. 

He can almost hear Rey grinding her teeth and watches out of his periphery her small hands clench into tight fists. The fingers are rubbed raw from scrubbing. "I've cleaned this place top to bottom! I _need_ to go back to work." 

Kylo finally looks up; Rey is biting down on the inside of her cheek and her hazel eyes glitter dangerously. "Why?" He's purposefully being obtuse, but watching the angered flush come to the teenager's face is far too much fun to pass up. 

"Keeping me here prisoner is _fucked up_." Rey deflates a little, and he can see the tiredness around her eyes, watches fatigue cause her too thin shoulders to stoop. "I just want to be left alone. I was doing well before you came here." 

Kylo stares at her for a little longer; Rey squirms slightly under his heavy gaze, but he's impressed when she meets his eyes head on. 

They glare at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time before Kylo hisses out a breath from between clenches teeth. He shuts the laptop with a loud click and rests his large hands on top of the black surface. "I told you that you'd be quitting because you'll make more money working for me." Kylo weaves his fingers together, liking the soft flush of anger sweeping over Rey's heart shaped face. "I suppose this place is as clean as it's ever gonna be, so you're off the hook on that part." 

"But you didn't _pay_ me." Rey says flatly, "At all." 

Kylo snorts and manages to look down his nose at her even though she's the one standing. He notes absently that he's almost as tall as she is while sitting, and wonders how well she'd feel curled up against his chest. Mentally shaking that thought out of his head, Kylo fishes his phone from his pocket. "You were just cleaning up the place because you'd been living here rent free." 

Rey makes a noise of annoyance which he ignores. He unlocks his phone and sends a quick text to Phasma. Thankfully she answers back almost instantly, so he pockets his phone once more. Kylo stands, enjoying the height difference between them when Rey has to tilt her head back to glare at him. 

(He imagines her giving him that same glare while her rosy mouth is wrapped around his dick. He scowls darkly at himself _Christ, get it together._ ) 

"Since you're so adamant about working, I've set you up to shadow Phasma on a job. I guess you could say she'll be training you." 

Rey scoffs, "More like keeping a gun on me to make sure I don't go to the cops." Kylo smiles humorlessly and enjoys the burn of their eyes as they glare at one another. 

"You could say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, I'm sorry guys. This isn't the best, but it's kind of a way to slide into more of the plot. 
> 
> Kylo really needs to chill, Rey ain't having any of his shit; Poe and Finn are definitely going to play more a role in this fic so don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are we doing?" Rey glances out of the corner of her eye at the statuesque blonde driving beside her. The air conditioner is on full blast and while Rey's forehead glistens with sweat and she's in a tank top and shorts, Phasma is dressed in dark pants a leather jacket and looks as if she's extremely comfortable. 

The woman doesn't answer her for a long while which causes Rey to squirm uncomfortably. She's been used to not speaking for days at a time, but recently Kylo has been a shadow at the corner of her eye. The conversation usually turns to arguments, but it's better than being ignored. 

Rey opens her mouth to ask again, but Phasma cuts her off with a sharp look. "I'll tell you when we get there." 

Rey purses her lips in irritation, and turns to watch the scenery pass by. She wishes that she had at least been able to tell Finn and Poe where she went, that she's okay (for the most part). They had been the only ones that had been nice to her once she left Unkar's...and she feels that they deserve the knowledge that she's not dead. 

Rey chews on the inside of her cheek and absentmindedly picks at the edge of her shorts. She had given them the address to the YMCA on the application and told them she her phone was broken. Rey wonders if they went to check up on her only to realize she had lied; she hopes that they won't give up looking for her, but knows that it's very possible they'll move on with their lives. 

The car pulls to a smooth stop outside of a nondescript building. Rey glances around, her eyes wide as Phasma turns off the car. "Are we here?" 

The blonde sighs loudly and unlocks her seatbelt but doesn't make a move to get out. "Listen, kid, I'm only going to say this once. When we are on missions, you will answer to me and not ask any questions. Questions can--and will--get you killed."

The woman's blue eyes are like ice flecks as they pin Rey to her seat. Rey can only nod once, stifling the questions that want to pour out of her with a click of her mouth. 

Phasma sighs again and exits the car gracefully; she doesn't spare a glance backward to see if Rey follows, but after a few moments to catch her breath she scrambles out after her. 

()()

The air conditioning hits Rey in a cold wave and causes her to gasp softly. She falls into step behind Phasma who strides into the building as if she owns the place. 

Considering that the woman is a part of a gang of some sort, that might not be far off. 

A plan faced man greets them (in actuality, he greets Phasma) with a quick salute. Rey glances between the two, a question on the tip of her tongue, but she bites down. Phasma' warning rings crystal clear in her head, and she doesn't want to dig herself an even deeper grave. 

They're lead to a freezing back room; Rey's arms are covered in goosebumps, but she resists the urge to rub her hands over them in an attempt to create friction. 

The hum of machinery is incredibly loud in the small room; the man flicks on a light, and Rey is surprised to see rows upon rows of computers. They're hooked up to a singular line of outlets, and their screens are dark with some sort of code scrolling over the LED surface. "This is it?" Phasma asks, something like annoyance shooting through her tone. 

The man shifts from one foot to the other. Rey tries to pick out any nervousness in his expression, but his face is as flat as a mask. "There will be another shipment next month." 

Phasma raises a platinum eyebrow, and folds her hands behind her back. She glances over the rows of computers with a slight scowl at the corner of her mouth. "Ren won't be happy with the lack of progress." 

The man makes a choked sounding noise in the back of his throat, but still his expression doesn't change. Rey is fascinated by the lack of anything on his plane features; his eyes flick to her for a moment before he looks away. "When Ren was put away there wasn't _any_ progress. These things take _time_." 

Phasma snorts but straightens to her considerable height. The man cowers slightly from his small outburst. "Would you like to tell him that yourself?" Her tone sounds almost sweet, but the shiver that claws down Rey's back isn't from the coolness of the room. "Contact your suppliers and have them move the shipment to next week. Progress cannot be stilted just because you want to sit around doing nothing." 

The man's jaw clenches and a muscle twitches in his cheek. Rey wants to ask so many things (why did they have so many computers, why did they need more, what progress?) that she's biting hard enough on her cheek that there's blood. 

He snaps out a "Of course, ma'am." and turns sharply on his heel to disappear into another room Rey hadn't noticed before. 

Phasma huffs quietly and turns the opposite direction. Rey's eyes sweep over the computers for another moment, trying to piece together a possible conclusion to the questions rolling in her mind. She hops to follow Phasma out of the building and grimaces when the humidity washes over her when they step outside. 

They're quiet as they settle into the car when finally Rey snaps. "What was that? I thought...I thought it would be some drug deal or something." 

Phasma begins driving, her long fingers loose around the steering wheel. She glances at Rey from the corner of her eye and then purses her lips. "What do you know of the First Order?" 

Rey blinks in confusion at the odd name. It sounds like a death metal band, but by the set line of the blonde's mouth, Rey can tell it's something serious. "I don't know anything." It's irritating admitting that to someone who could potentially kill her (and had even threatened to in a roundabout way). 

Silence stretches between them before Phasma releases an inaudible breath of frustration. Rey waits for her to speak, but they spend the rest of the car ride quiet. 

()()

Rey stares at the popcorn ceiling from her pile of second hand blankets and pillows; she gnaws at the inside of her cheek until it's raw and listens to the house's creaking and moaning. 

She can hear Kylo pacing in the room above her and it makes her jumpy. 

After the job had been completed, Phasma didn't follow her into the house like Rey had been expecting. Instead the woman slid on a pair of highly mirrored aviators and drove off, leaving Rey standing in front of the house...alone. 

For a brief moment, Rey wondered if this was an unintended opportunity for her to escape, but then she felt the heavy weight of eyes resting upon her. Kylo was peering fro the living room window, his full mouth pursed and dark eyes glittering with warning. 

She wondered if he was a good shot, but then sucked in a breath and stomped up to the front porch. 

Rey presses her hands to her face and stifles a scream of frustration. She knows that she could've out run him, but then again, where would she go? She doesn't want to bring Finn and Poe into whatever mess she's found herself, and if she went to the cops, there isn't a guarantee that they wouldn't shove her back into the system. 

She's up a shit creek without a paddle. 

The sound of Kylo's footsteps descending down the stairs and then the front door slamming shut brings Rey out of her mental berating. She scoffs softly to herself. _What crawled up his ass?_

She listens for any sound of him coming back inside and wonders if he just...left. 

Rey's heart thuds a little faster as she slowly stands and creeps over to her locked door. She holds her breath and glances out into the dim living room; no one stands in wait and so she decides to check if Kylo is outside. 

She's disappointed to see that he's just sitting on the porch smoking. Her hope of escape dies a little. 

He doesn't seem to notice that she's there, but when she turns to go back into the relative safety of her room, his low voice causes her to jump. "Trying to leave?"

Kylo hasn't turned to her and is instead staring down at his phone as if lost. Rey studies his sharp profile before sighing in defeat and stepping out into the slightly cool night. "I was just...seeing where you went. I heard the door." The lie slips clumsily out of her mouth. 

He snorts softly and dims the screen of his phone. She watches as he takes a drag, her nose wrinkling at the smell but also at the elegance of it. Grey smoke billows from his nose, casting his features in a gaze. "Don't lie to me." 

Rey stands awkwardly to the side, her thin hands fidgeting with the too small hem of her sleep shorts. She gives him a wavering glare but decides that her ire is too much for right now; the disappointment of lost opportunities rest heavily in her heart. 

She moves to sit beside him, making sure there's a good foot away from their respective legs. Rey pointedly does not look at him...or at least she tries. 

His pale face is washed in the dim orange of traffic lights while his dark eyes are lined by even darker bags. Kylo stares at her as if she's grown a second head, but there's a surprised little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"...Phasma said you did well today." The not-compliment sounds awkward in his low voice. 

Rey snorts humorlessly and swiftly catches a lighting bug that's been buzzing around her head. "I didn't do anything except be confused as to why we were even there," She gives him a sidelong look and releases the bug. "It's not like I was given clear instructions." 

Kylo stubs out his cigarette and flicks the butt into the yard. He's turned fully to her, and she's momentarily surprised at how much he dwarfs her. "You'll learn soon enough about what your role will be." He almost looks uncomfortable, and glances down at his phone. "But for now Phasma will show you how things are done." 

Rey clenches her jaw, her brows furrowing in both anger and confusion. "'Role'? What are you even _talking_ about?" 

Kylo rubs a hand down his face and stands. Rey hates that he makes her feel so small, so she scrambles up to stand. He looks down at her, dark brown hair--almost puffy due to the humidity--a messy halo around his head. "You told me not to lie to you, Kylo, so do me the same courtesy." 

She's surprised at how strong her voice is even though inside she's shaking. She wants to know what is going on and what exactly she's fallen into. 

He looks as if he's going to answer her, but closes his mouth after a moment. "Go inside." Is what he says instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's got up your butt, Kylo?
> 
> You guys are seriously great; just know that I re-read your comments all the time because they make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to our Space Mom, General, and princess.

_Restricted Number:_

_Have the girl supervise collection. I want to meet her._

Kylo chews on the end of his fifth cigarette since waking up, a feeling of unease settled deep in his gut. His thumb hovers over the cracked screen of his phone (annoyingly broken when he was arrested; he makes a vague note to himself about getting it replaced), and replies with an affirmative. 

Snoke wants to meet Rey and put her in charge of one of the many data collection agencies in the city. It's...a good thing, Kylo reasons with himself, to have her doing something important and not just sending her off of on odd jobs with Phasma. 

Rey was out of the house more and away from Kylo's itching hands. She was like a phantom moving through the house in sight of his heavy gaze; he hoped that once it became cooler outside and Rey began dressing in warmer clothes, his blood would cool as well. 

Kylo lights his cigarette and takes a long drag. He's exhausted, but that's a constant feeling ever since he was 13, and he can feel the stirrings of a headache welling behind his eyes. 

As loath as he is to admit it, he's also nervous. 

He's met Snoke face to face twice, and even though he respects the man greatly, the interactions made him feel two inches tall and terrified. 

Edmund Snoke, the founder of the First Order (in its present form) and the opponent in this year's senatorial campaign. 

The man was the one to see the potential in Kylo and the ragtag group of teenaged criminals who called themselves the Knights of Ren. He immediately took Kylo under his wing and began to teach him everything he knew, from politics to racketeering. He was the one who began to mold Kylo's perception of the world, and now Kylo knew the truth. 

To achieve absolute freedom, sometimes sacrifices needed to be made. 

Kylo traces the long scar running over his face and releases a long stream of smoke out of his nose. 

He had gotten the scar from the night he tried to kill his father. 

Kylo bites down on the inside of his cheek, remembering the half-crazed attempt with a wince. He had been tweaking something terrible that night and had gotten it into his head that the only way to completely give himself to the cause was to eliminate the last ties to his old life. 

His mother hadn't been home at the time, but his father had been surprised to see Kylo standing in the living room with his pocket knife open against his thigh. It was a stumbling scuffle, and Kylo had gotten in a few good swipes before his father had managed to subdue him; blood had trickled into his eye, and he realized that one of those haphazard slashes had been to his own face. 

He had only been charge with assault rather than attempted murder, so Kylo supposes he can thank his father for that. 

He stares at Phasma's car as it pulls up to the curb and Rey climbs out. Phasma meets his gaze from inside the car and frowns at his stony expression. 

Kylo wonders if Rey's other life will creep up on her like his did. He wonders if she'll fold easily into his role like he did, or if she'll fight and scream the entire way. 

Rey eyes him warily as she passes to go inside the house. He's pleased that she's stopped asking about going back to work since she's started shadowing Phasma. "Rey." He sees her flinch slightly out of the corner of his eye, but she recovers quickly. "I need to tell you something, stay out here." 

Phasma still lingers in her car, so he nods once to show she should leave. The blonde rolls up her window and drives off on soundless tires. Rey shifts from one foot to the other and crosses her skinny arms over her small chest. 

Kylo stubs out his cigarette and places it behind his ear for later. He stands, watching as she scowls slightly at their height difference. "What?" Rey grumbles, her hazel eyes staring up at him with a fire so hot it nearly scorches him. "Hurry up, I want to take a shower." 

He wonders why her demanding and snapping doesn't make him angry; he would normally never allow someone to talk to him like she does, but now he relishes every prickly interaction they have. 

Kylo grins a little roguishly and he watches as her already pink cheeks darken. "Want some company?" 

"Fuck off." She turns to leave, but he grabs her tiny wrist. He watches as she tenses, so he loosens his hold but doesn't let go. 

"You're going to meet the leader of the First Order." Rey doesn't turn to look at him, but Kylo notes the way she straightens her spine and goosebumps erupt over her tan shoulders. 

He sounds as if he's trying to convince himself, and wonders why that is. Of course it's a good thing that Rey is being given an important position; the girl is smart enough to handle a data collection center. 

Kylo ignores the quiet voice in the back of his head (that sounds suspiciously like his mother's) that Snoke's interest in Rey is far from good. 

"When?" Rey's voice doesn't shake, but he can hear something like fear laced tight around the word. She pulls her hand from his and turns to face him; he wants to cup her heart shaped face in his hands and tell her it's okay. 

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans and clenches his jaw hard enough that it freaks in protest. Kylo looks away from her probing gaze. "Soon. I wasn't given a time, but Snoke will do as he sees fit," Kylo rolls a shoulder in a shrug. "He's a busy man." 

Rey frowns softly, but then nods. "This is...a good thing? Me meeting him?" 

Kylo nods, a small breath of relief tumbling from his mouth when he realizes that she's going to fall into place. Snoke didn't like defiance and would be quick to anger if she didn't fall into line. "Yes, it's a very good thing."

She considers him for a few long seconds, enough that it makes him want to squirm under her gaze. She finally sighs and looks away, turning on her heel to head inside. "Okay." She sounds lost, but he's relieved beyond belief. "I'm going to take a shower." 

Kylo watches as she scrambles upstairs before he goes back outside to smoke. Lighting the rest of his fifth cigarette, he runs a hand down his face and tries not to dwell on the anxious feeling in his gut.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey jolts awake at the sound of someone practically pounding on the office door. She groans softly while burying her face into her pillow and knows that the impatient knocking belongs to her--unfortunate--housemate. 

Kylo has been on edge for the past few days since telling her she'll be meeting the First Order's leader. Truth be told, Rey is incredibly nervous as well, but Kylo has been avoiding her like the plague.

It's been both a relief and...slightly unnerving. She had been used to him lingering just out of sight, his gaze hot upon her skin whenever she managed to catch him looking. 

The knocking grows more persistent (if it's even possible); Rey smiles slightly, enjoying that she's annoying him. "Rey, wake up. I'm being nice by not breaking in, but my patience is running out." 

Rey bites back a retort and gets out from under her blankets and pulls on the pair of pajama pants she had kicked off sometime during the night. 

Kylo's huge frame is dark behind the frosted glass, and when Rey yanks open the door his face is pinched in frustration. "What do you want?" She asks on the end of a yawn, eyes trained on his micro-expressions for any tale tell sign of violence. There aren't any, but she's seen his sudden bursts of anger against random people who report to him. 

Kylo looks down his hooked nose at her and pushes his dark hair out of his face. She tries not to think the action endearing in anyway because this man is a violent criminal who's keeping her hostage. 

(She thinks about running but the possibility of him sending the cops after her--or worse--coming _himself_ leaves a cold stone of dread weigh in her gut). 

"Get dressed." He says after a moment of them staring at one another. 

Rey blinks, her eyebrows furrowing. "I thought Phasma was out of the country?" The woman had told her that she'd be gone for a week or two and that Rey's 'training' would be postponed until she got back. 

Kylo rolls his eyes, "She is. You and I are going clothes shopping." He says this as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

Rey lets out a small laugh but then notices the serious expression on Kylo's normally dower face. "Wait, you're serious? Why?" 

He rolls his eyes again and then gestures to her state of dress. "You're going to be meeting the leader soon. You don't look the part." 

She crosses her arms over her chest defensively, her face heating in anger and embarrassment because she's now very aware that she's not wearing a bra. "I'm wearing pajamas! A-and anyway, I have clothes." 

Kylo huffs out a smug sounding laugh and pins her in place with his dark gaze. Rey's knees wobble from the weight of it, but she bites the inside of her cheek to keep from doing something embarrassing. "Tiny shorts and revealing tank tops aren't the best impression to give a distinguished man like the leader." He tilts his head and a small smirk curls a corner of his mouth. "Though I suppose he'd pay you more if you showed up like that." 

Rey lets out a noise of disgust and shuts the office door in Kylo's face. 

()()

Rey glares out the passenger window as Kylo drives like a bat out of hell. Her knee bobs up and down when he takes a too sharp turn, no doubt trying to get a rise out of her. Some sort of indie band plays from the car's speakers, the bluegrass feel soothing some of Rey's frayed nerves when they pull into a mall parking lot. 

She glances at Kylo from the corner of her eye. He's sporting ridiculously dark sunglasses that perch high on his aristocratic nose, and looks the part of a normal man even with the pink scar running over his pale face. 

When they climb out of the car and begin to head toward the entrance, Rey is surprised when Kylo shortens his strides so she doesn't have to practically run to keep up with him. 

He holds the door open for her. 

"What are you doing?" She hisses, glaring up at him when he falls into step with her. People don't look at them as they pass, but Rey feels like every eye is on her. 

Kylo hangs his sunglasses on the collar of his shirt and smiles down at her. It's annoying the way in makes her cheeks heat, so she turns her glare down to her feet and instead glares at her chipping toenail polish. "Blending in." He hums. 

"Stop acting like you're--" She grits her teeth and tries to speed up her stride, but his stupidly long legs make it easy for him to keep up. 

He snickers softly. "Like I'm your what, Rey? I honestly don't know what you think I'm doing." Rey stomps into the nearest store just so she can ignore him. 

The bastard is acting as if he's taking her out on a date rather than looking for a 'suitable' outfit to meet a gang leader. 

Rey violently rifles through some clothes hanging on a rack while Kylo hovers behind her like her enormous shadow. She notices some women glancing at him and has to fight the urge to warn them away. "That would look nice on you." She jolts when his voice sounds out just by her ear. 

"Shut up." She grinds out and pushes away the dress she had been clenching in her hands. Kylo hums in amusement while she goes to another rack in order to get out of his unnerving presence. 

()()

The sales woman behind the counter smiles brightly at them when she rings up Rey's purchases. "Did you find everything alright?" Rey mumbles an affirmative and digs through her ratty purse for her wallet. 

Kylo's large hand drapes over her thin shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Rey, I've got this." Rey looks up, an argument building up on the tip of her tongue but watches as he swipes his card. The sales woman's smile turns less forced as she glances between the two of them. 

"Oh! You two make a cute couple." Rey's scream of frustration is building inside of her; she wants to tell this woman the truth, ask--scream, _beg_ \--for help, but Kylo's fingers tighten on her shoulder in warning even though his mouth curls into a bashfully affectionate smile as he accepts the receipt. 

"Thank you, I'm a lucky guy." He steers Rey out of the store before she can say anything. 

Rey wrenches out of his grasp, body trembling as she rounds on him. He stares down at her, the amusement and fake affection gone from his face; he looks as if he's daring her to say something. She sucks in a breath, but a surprised cry of her name has her pausing. "Rey!?" 

They both turn to the source; relief washes over Rey like a warm shower as Finn comes practically running over to her. Kylo pulls her to him, his body hard and unyielding; his fingers grip the top of her arm in a bruising grip. "If you say _anything_ he's _dead_." 

The relief turns to fear as her coworker/friend makes his way to them. Kylo's hand has loosened, but he keeps it wrapped around her bicep. It looks as if they're embracing, but Rey feels the warning in every tense line of him. "Rey! Oh my god, you're okay?!" 

Finn's eyes are wide as he glances between the two of them. There's something like recognition that flashes over his face, but it's gone before Rey can analyze it. She pulls herself away from Kylo, who's gone silent as he sizes up the other man. "H-hi Finn!" Her enthusiasm sounds incredibly forced and far too loud. Rey internally winces, but plasters a large smile on her face. "How have you been?" 

Finn pulls his gaze from Kylo's looming figure to stare at Rey as if she's a ghost. "How have I been? Rey! What...what happened to you? You've been gone for _weeks_." He steps closer to her, eyes darting over her face. "The address you gave Poe and I was fake, you didn't list any phone number...we tried to call the cops but they said they couldn't do anything." 

She knows he deserves an explanation, and she's touched that he and Poe had been concerned enough about her that they tried to find her. It's something that her parents never had the courtesy to do. 

Kylo's warning rings in her head. 

Rey sucks in a breath and does what she's been doing for years: lie. "I'm sorry, Finn...I've been kind of all over the place. I should've called you guys and put in my two weeks, but I've been just--" She feels tears threaten to close up her throat; she was so close to being able to escape the phantom hovering just behind her, but her fear of his threats coming true keep her silent. "M-my dad died and I've been a wreak." 

Finn's expression turns sympathetic, but she can see the distrust swimming behind his eyes. Rey blinks away her tears and clears her throat. "Um, but yeah--I'm fine! No need to worry!" She tries for a bright smile, and knows that it's frayed at the edges. 

Finn's eyebrows furrow and he turns his full attention onto Kylo. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Rey." The two men stare at one another, "I'm sorry, have we met before?" 

Kylo steps up behind Rey and rests his hand on her shoulder. He looks down his nose at the other man, arrogance clouding around him while they glare at one another. "I don't think we have. My name is Ben, I'm Rey's boyfriend." Rey tenses, and Kylo's grip tightens in warning. 

Finn frowns briefly and flicks his gaze to Rey before meeting Kylo's. "That's funny, she never mentioned you before." 

The air around them crackles with animosity; dread claws its way up Rey's throat, and she knows she has defuse the situation somehow. "Um, you know how private I am Finn!" Her laugh is hollow. "But it was great seeing you! _Ben_ and I have to go though." 

The tension breaks when Finn looks away from Kylo's probing gaze. He smiles more genuinely at her, "I'm just glad you're safe." Rey pulls away from Kylo's death grip and is gathered into a warm hug. "If you need anything, you know where I am." 

They pull apart and Rey is suddenly being dragged away. "Keep in touch!" Finn calls after her. 

"I will!" She smiles brightly and waves at him even though she feels like she's drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE HELP REY. 
> 
> All of your comments seriously give me life. Sorry this is pretty late, I've been preparing for conventions like crazy lately. @__@


End file.
